


The most important question on a first date

by antrazi



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Fifth Element (1997), Korben Dallas/Ruby Rhod, putting out on the first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important question on a first date

Korben wasn't sure how this had happened.

Leeloo and him hadn't worked.

Their relationship had been great at the beginning but with time it showed that she was just to different and... new to this universe. She was busy learning everything about the known universe, exploring it under the careful guidance of the Mondoshawans.

They had parted as friends

But even as single again and ready to go back to find somebody new, he never expected Ruby Rhod to ask him for a date. And him to accept.

Ruby was... Ruby.

Loud and flashy and super green were perhaps the best words to describe him

Everything Korben himself was not.

At least he had come to this date without his entourage of assistants but he was still a blur of color, noise and constant movement.

Their date went well.

The dinner was perfect, the dessert divine and the drinks complimented the whole menu.

Not that he would expect anything else given how much Ruby was shelling out for a table in this restaurant.

But the whole time he was distracted. By Ruby's skin tight outfit and the wider than normal collar in a rich hunter green with blue-green leafs.

Korben imagined getting the DJ out of his fabric shell while the man continued to talk.

Suddenly a grin.

“So, I have a question.”

Ruby stopped talking. He was positively surprised. He had known that Korben wasn't a big talker but the man had been practically silent the whole time as long as you didn't ask him something directly. Not that Ruby had a problem with that, he enjoyed talking.

“Ask away,”

His grin got wider. “So, do you put out on the first date?“


End file.
